


You Think I'm Beautiful?

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lack of Communication, Lust at First Sight, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: Miss Martian arrives on Earth but has had a much worse time being discriminated on Mars. Kid Flash still hits on her from the start but now she easily falls for the attention, leading to a potentially dysfunctional relationship. One will do anything for praise and the other is a young horn dog in lust with her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Looking pretty fine today babe" exclaimed Wally on his way to the fridge. Across the counter M'gann blushed and smiled back at him. It was so charming the way he never missed a chance to let her know that she was beautiful in his eyes.

In her old life back on Mars the idea that someone would see her like that was unimaginable. Being the only white Martian born into a large family she was constantly aware of just how horrid her appearance was. "Do we have to bring her along?" her siblings always grumbled. And when she was older and asked her aunt how to approach a boy she got a pitying look in return. "If only you had taken after your mother" the elder woman remarked.

When M'gann came to Earth most of the humans seemed friendly, at least in a polite way. When her uncle introduced her she could hear the redheaded one whispering "Liking this gig more every minute" to his friend before he came forward to greet her. His enthusiasm and the odd comment caught her attention but a lifetime of insecurities kept her from realizing it was a sign of attraction; even in her more human form M'gann couldn't understand how someone could find her appealing.

It didn't come up again until a week later when she admitted that she couldn't read Red Tornado's robotic mind. The redhead, Wally he was called, playfully asked if she knew what he was thinking instead. Later she learned that humans strongly valued privacy but at the time she took the suggestion at face value and skimmed his mind for the answer.

What M'gann saw shocked her. Almost all of Wally's surface thoughts involved her being naked or nearly so. The copies he'd imagined of her were all smiling and posing for him, pushing up their breasts, lewdly spreading their pussy lips or beckoning him to come closer. It was scandalous and perverted and it was by far the most flattering thing she had ever experienced.

Savoring it she tried to look deeper into his mind but her delicate concentration slipped as soon as she got a look at one of the wickedly detailed fantasies Wally had about the two of them together. Snapping back to the real world she struggled to hide the blush that came over her and maintain a calm demeanor despite the astonishing and arousing discovery she'd made.

From that moment on she basked in Wally's attention. He called her 'babe', apparently a word of affection for humans, and he always singled her out for special comments that seemed mundane in their wording but only at first. Once he privately explained some of the double meanings she learned to appreciate that they were really erotic compliments and lewdly sexual suggestions that made her feel bashful and deeply charmed at the same time.

But his friendliness and the nice things he said about her in front of others wasn't the only way he was making her life better on Earth. Back in the present Wally had returned from the fridge and was leaning over her while she prepared a new batch of cookies. Her anticipation built as his hand stealthily found its way to her bare thigh and began tracing a path upward.

Getting close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek he whispered an invitation "When you're done making these sweet cookies how about you come and give me some sugar too." His hand continued up and disappeared under her skirt where it found her butt. Wally's eyes skimmed the page she had open, "The book says you'll need to bake these at 350 but I think you're hot enough all by yourself. When you're ready how about we go somewhere cozy and you can make my dough rise too" he proposed and began fondling her ass avidly.

M'gann giggled and looked back to make sure he saw her nod in approval. While turning her head she noticed that Artemis was standing in the doorway and had crossed her arms to glare at them. The blonde girl had gotten more antagonistic toward her the more she'd connected with Wally. Artemis was looking at them with suspicion until her eyes tracked down and widened suddenly. The archer's face went red and she yelled "Pig!" before storming away in a huff.

M'gann tried not to let that get to her. Thanks to Wally she knew for sure that she had some attractive qualities which meant that Artemis equating her with a barnyard animal was just an opinion she should disregard. Besides as soon as these cookies were ready they'd go somewhere private and she wouldn't have to worry about more judgment, just Wally's always welcome attention.

 

* * *

 

When her bedroom door closed Wally didn't hesitate before he began tugging at the dress she was wearing. His enthusiasm only grew as more skin was uncovered which brought a flush of gratification to M'gann's cheeks. When each tender bit was uncovered he applied kisses to it, beginning chastely but becoming more and more intense as her supply of clothing dwindled. When he ran out of things to tear off her Wally started using his tongue and even his teeth to lay claim to her naked flesh.

M'gann moaned and combed her fingers through his hair while he nipped at her throat. As much as she loved it M'gann knew that if he wasn't stopped Wally might spend all afternoon ravishing her with just his mouth. "Wally, you need to let me undress you too" she softly admonished him.

Wally drew back to look at her. "Well you can't blame me babe, you are a tasty treat. But don't let me stop you if you're eager to get to what the Wall-man is packing. I'm sure those pretty lips of yours are hungry too."

While she helped him out of his jeans she did her best to return the enthusiasm he'd given her. Nevertheless he always seemed to have the right words to make her feel special, even when she was the one trying to please him.

"Right now those lips have to be the most gorgeous thing in the universe" he praised her as she wrapped the ones in question around the head of his dick, teasing him with a preview of the tight seal she would make. "You're so good at that, it's like you were made for it." M'gann hummed in agreement and swirled her tongue around the tip to show her gratitude for the compliment.

As his dick became more rigid she slipped it into her mouth, slathering it with her tongue so that it would slide smoothly as she leisurely bobbed her head and triggered contented moans from Wally. It was a testament to how real his affection was for her that he would allow his most tender and intimate part to be touched by the same mouth that had gotten so many disgusted looks on Mars.

Sliding all the way back until she was just kissing it M'gann took his dick in hand and started stroking it while she angled her head to get lower and go between his legs. Opening wide she carefully enveloped one ball sack and began gently bathing it before giving the same treatment to the other.

Wally brushed her hair and threaded his fingers into her soft locks. "Mmm, that's nice babe but don't forget the main course" he said, subtlety indicating where he preferred to have her service him.

Following his cue M'gann returned to kiss the tip of his penis again before she opened her mouth and began taking him with slow deliberate movements. She could taste his pre-cum now and greedily lapped it up before sucking in her cheeks as if to vacuum up anything left. Having stolen his natural lubricant she added back some her own, bathing his dick in saliva.

"You're such a talented little cock sucker aren't you" Wally said contently. Having him say such nice things about her was an extra treat when she already had his warm dick in her mouth. The way she could feel his member throbbing confirmed that she was doing a good job so far.

Nudging the back of her head Wally beckoned her to take him deeper. Eager to please she pushed forward until his cock scraped the entrance to her throat. Her body's response was to reject the intruder by making her start to gag but she had anticipated it and blocked the urge to heave him back out. Concentrating on the task M'gann compelled her throat to stop resisting and switch to welcoming her boyfriend's fat cock.

She put in so much effort because Wally was a great boyfriend, more than she could've ever asked for, and she wanted to show she was a good girlfriend too. Today M'gann's dedication paid off and she broke the instinctual barrier that had been keeping her from shoving Wally's hard prick down her throat.

She wanted to cheer in triumph but that wasn't possible now, not with the meat of a hard human cock pressed against the entrance to her larynx. It was a new experience for her but M'gann knew that there was still more to go before her nose could touch his pubes and she would be fully deep throating him.

"Oh yeah Megan, you're doing it" Wally exclaimed, "now take the rest of it down your pretty throat" he urged and thrust his hips forward, forcing another 2 inches of dick down her gullet.

M'gann wasn't ready for more just yet but she tried her best. Her body's instincts boosted their reaction to the hard object obstructing her throat by producing as much lubricant as possible. The tears started stinging her eyes and the extra saliva she couldn't spit out was making it more difficult to ignore how she couldn't breathe with Wally's throbbing cock jammed down her throat.

The involuntary gagging intensified and she held onto his hips for support. She knew how close she was to engulfing him all the way though right now it was a struggle just to hold on. But the feeling of Wally's soft fingers winding through her hair reminded her why she was so committed to finishing this. He was moaning loudly now from the pleasure created when her snug throat spasmed around his dick, the action that was meant to expel it unintentionally massaging his most sensitive organ.

She didn't miss the fact that her panicked choking was only making this better for him and that made her want to hang on even more, to endure for even one more second to make him feel as good as he made her feel every day. But as much as she wanted to give him all the pleasure her body could provide it was not to be. The sensation that she was drowning on his cock became too much to handle and she frantically pulled back, gasping and coughing the moment her mouth was free of him. "Sorry" she blurted out when she could speak apart from hacking coughs, "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it babe, you were doing great" he reassured her and carefully wiped away some tears.

Dejected M'gann tried to explain it to him, "I just thought I could do it this time, I was so close. I just wish I had more time to practice so I could show you how much I appreciate you spending time with me."

"It's ok hot stuff, I like being with you too" he consoled her, "and hey, if my superpower was unlimited stamina I would totally come up with a plan to let you practice on my dick 24 hours a day."

M'gann's mood brightened immediately from Wally's heart warming comment. Of course she knew he couldn't be entirely serious, there were so many people Wally could spend time with instead of someone like her. That he'd even suggest sharing his entire day with her was so sweetly endearing.

"Wally!" she whined, "You don't have to say things like that." She almost felt embarrassed at the way he was so shamelessly caring for her. "Do you want me to try again?" she asked and nuzzled her cheek against his spit shined dick, hoping he could be tempted into giving her another chance.

"You don't have to do that babe, why don't we try it another day. I've been getting some ideas for those lovely tits, will let me have a go with them?" he asked.

M'gann arched her back and eagerly cupped her hands under her breasts to present them to him. "Of course you can silly, can I help?" she answered immediately. Wally was always the most absorbed with her when it came to her breasts so it was no surprise that she agreed immediately to any suggestion that included them.

"Relax babe, just get on the bed and be your normal gorgeous self, I'll do all the work this time" he answered. Wally followed far enough behind to enjoy the view of her shapely behind as she crawled across the sheets. Climbing on he playfully spanked her when she continued to wave it at him temptingly, signaling her to turn over so he could straddle her.

Obediently she laid back and pulled her hair up to let it drape around her head. Relaxing her arms above her she bit her lip at the sight of her boyfriend towering over her. "I'm all yours Wally" she said in a voice that she hoped he'd find seductive.

Wally's stiff cock swung over her as he settled down and reached for her breasts with both hands. "Man I love these things" he sighed and pressed his fingers into her tender tit flesh. Focused on enjoying himself he squeezed them hard like he was trying to get juice from an orange. It wasn't his intention to hurt her it was just that M'gann didn't want to mention how uncomfortable that was.

She felt so lucky to have a guy that was into her the way Wally was and didn't want to sound like a crybaby just because she had a little difficulty handling all of the love he had to give her. So when his nails dug in she made sure to return a sigh of pleasure to let him know she appreciated the attention.

M'gann had learned that putting her mind to it this could be enjoyable no matter how enthusiastic he got, she just had to define the sensations properly like other girls must do it. Rather than feeling his rougher touches as jolts of pain she chose to take them as tangible confirmations of how passionately Wally adored her.

He continued to knead her breasts and with the bed bracing her he was able to put the full weight of his body into compressing her melons when he wanted to. Trying to tug them in opposing directions caused M'gann to squeeze her eyes shut and let loose a particularly loud moan. "More" she begged coarsely and squeezed the sheets tightly for something to hang on to.

"You got it babe" he responded and then noted enviously "This must feel a thousand times better on your end" before crushing her tits again. By the end of Wally's savage groping M'gann's voice was weak from the delirious cries she had made while being lurched back and forth between pain and pleasure.

"You're so hot when you're all worked up like this" said Wally before turning apologetic and continuing "and I know you want to keep going a little while longer but my dick is really aching to go. Any idea how we can fix that?"

M'gann heard what he was saying and knew the answer immediately. "Fuck my tits Wally."

"You're the best babe" he thanked her and pressed her sore boobs together so he could slide his dick into the velvety tunnel they formed. When he thrust his hips forward the saliva M'gann had donated eased him through while still leaving some friction. Worked up already he didn't waste any time establishing a quick tempo, thrusting back and forth between her mashed together breasts.

"God that feels great, you've such a great rack. Maybe that's why Artemis is such a bitch sometimes, she's jealous" he suggested. M'gann only hummed in agreement, the tip of his dick was tapping her chin and she was busy trying to angle her face to meet him.

He fucked her bruised orbs with enthusiasm as the pleasant rubbing was getting him closer to that tightly coiled completion he'd been building up to and now desperately needed to release. The sight of M'gann taking the initiative and lapping her tongue at him each time his dick emerged from her cleavage was helping too.

Captivated by that spot between her breasts he considered why he never got to see it outside of the bedroom. "Hey babe, why do keep these covered up all the time?" he asked.

"Well, ah" M'gann started but didn't really have an answer she wanted to say out loud. Wally had a unique place in her heart but she wasn't totally immune to what the others might think of her. It was much easier to cover herself in pretty clothing than to let them constantly see and judge her unsightly body.

Noticing the way he'd left her speechless Wally scrambled to clear up any misunderstanding, "Oh hey, I wasn't suggesting you should go around topless; I mean that would be so hot but um, obviously you're not going to do that." Laughing nervously he clarified his original message, "I just mean you could wear something cut a little lower. I mean you've got a great pair, there's no reason you shouldn't show off these knockers."

Wally kept going at her tits and M'gann hunted for an excuse that wouldn't upset him. "Well I can always take my top off if it's for you, just ask" she answered as Wally's thrusts became frantic. "Are you getting close?" she added.

"Yeah babe, do you want to do it?" At M'gann's nod he released her boobs and shifted so that she could jerk him off with both hands.

For M'gann this was the best part, watching Wally shoot out the undeniable evidence that she really was a sexy girl, sexy enough to bring a guy to the point of ultimate pleasure. And since he was letting her finish him off that meant she would get to decide where it all would go. "Please cum a lot Wally, cum right here" she begged him.

"You got it babe, I know how you love taking it on the face" Wally exclaimed and exploded over his eagerly awaiting girlfriend. With a sound of joy she tilted her head left and right to make sure no spot was missed while he continued pumping out more globs of semen to give her a thick coating of man juice.

When it seemed he was done emptying his balls M'gann pulled his penis closer and extended her tongue to lick away the last few drops before letting him go. "How do I look?" she asked expectantly.

Wally stared down at his girlfriend. Surrounded by a carpet of red hair her face was a sticky mess of cum. Jizz trailed down her cheeks and over her parted lips, across the bridge of her nose and over one eye lid now held shut by the warm semen pooled there. But it was her expression of total bliss under all that cum that stirred the most reaction from him. "You look like an angel babe." M'gann blushed and absently dragged a finger through the white mess on her cheek.

"I'd love to stay babe but I've got this thing with Robin soon, I better get going" he said and stepped off the bed to become a momentary blur as he used his super speed to redress. "Stay beautiful" he called back as he rushed out the door.

With Wally gone her hand made its way down and settled between her legs. Already moistened with a sample of his cum she began rubbing her clit anxiously as she let the entirety of the afternoon sweep over her. The doting praises he'd heaped on her, the soreness reminding her where she'd received so much of his attention and the grand prize, the generous load of Wally's thick cum that was soaking her face.

Her hips bucked upward as the anticipated orgasm crashed into her and M'gann rode it for as long as she could. In the euphoric haze that followed she had the crazy idea to go straight to Artemis as she was. She wondered what the reaction would be to seeing her proud and unashamed of her body while wearing nothing but the white sticky proof that she was pretty enough for Wally, contrary to what that girl thought of her.

That thought passed as quickly as it came; Wally had given her the confidence to believe in herself, but certainly not that much confidence! But as she easily dismissed that idea she recalled the one Wally had given her earlier. Showing just a little more skin wasn't truly impossible. She hummed to herself and vowed to go clothes shopping later for an outfit or two that 'showed off these knockers'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding this particular chapter it started out much more innocent. It still had M'gann having her white Martian confidence issues and falling for Wally's pickup lines, and then a sex scene ending with a facial that delighted her. However it really stuck out how dysfunctional things were when I wrote it so I chose to make that the focus of the story rather than gloss over it.
> 
> If you want to see this particular chapter continued let me know in the comments. I do have a clear idea what happens next – it involves M'gann descending further into being an unwitting slut and another girl manipulating the situation for her own debauched enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that this chapter has a brief but particularly rough bit just before the end. If the first chapter made you overly uncomfortable this one won't be to your liking.

"Please understand M'gann that I am not trying to be judgmental of you" Kaldur said stiffly, "I respect that you come from a unique culture and that you should not be forced to adopt ours when it does not affect your duties. I too faced many of these challenges when I came to the surface world." Bracing himself he got to the point he had been uncomfortably avoiding "But even though it is not my place to tell you how to dress, I am simply... suggesting that your earlier choices were more fitting."

M'gann paid no heed to what Aqualad was saying. As she'd suspected all along many earthlings tolerated her only when they could ignore or gloss over what she was. But that didn't matter at the moment. She liked these clothes, or rather Wally liked them and that was what really mattered.

It had started with a new top she'd bought a few weeks ago. It was a simple white cotton piece whose neckline dipped low enough to give a hint of her breasts, just like Wally wanted. M'gann had been uncertain about showing more skin than necessary but it was difficult to say no to someone who adored her so much. Wally had indeed been happy with her new look and feeling empowered she wanted to surprise him by doing more on her own initiative.

She had wished for a female friend to ask for help, someone who could tell her what an earth boy would find most appealing. But not having one she settled for observing her only female teammate, someone who was decidedly not her friend. M'gann noted that Artemis often wore shirts that were too short to reach her belt. It had to be intentional because her superhero uniform was even shorter, leaving Artemis's whole stomach bare.

So M'gann took a pair of scissors and cut a small strip from the bottom of her new shirt to leave her belly button visible. She was worried sick that she might have ruined a shirt that Wally loved right up until he saw the alteration and swept her up for an enthusiastic kiss. Following that she cut off another inch and he responded by pulling her into a prolonged make out session in the trophy room.

The rush of praise kept her going; she trimmed more fabric from her casual ensemble and he rewarded her in kind. When the exposure of her bra threatened to complicate matters she decided to just go without one. Now the frayed edges of her shirt came down just enough to barely cover her nipples, leaving everything below in view. A pair of tiny cut-off jeans and her bare feet completed the new self confident look that she had been proudly sporting around the cave.

Seeing that M'gann wasn't going to be swayed Kaldur turned to leave. "I have agreed to accompany Superboy on his outing to Metropolis tonight, however I hope we might speak again" he said before the zeta-tube engaged and beamed him away. M'gann rolled her eyes and headed off to find Wally.

 

* * *

 

In the common room Wally sat on the couch watching TV. An old movie had been playing and he laughed along to something mildly funny. The second couch seated Artemis with the new girl Zatanna. They were ignoring the TV in favor of quietly chatting about school, hair and any topics you'd normally hear between a pair of teenaged female vigilantes who routinely fought super powered criminals.

Bounding into the room M'gann made a straight line for Wally and dropped into his lap. "Missed you babe" he said and without hesitation drew her in for a kiss. M'gann wrapped her arms around him and parted her lips to allow him entry. She moaned as his hands traveled across her bare back and thighs while their tongues visibly danced with each other.

"What the effing hell! Do you freaks honestly think we want to see you going at each other like that?" Artemis shouted.

Neither Wally nor M'gann seemed upset by the outburst. "Well no one is forcing you to watch" Wally replied playfully and M'gann smiled at the way he had handled Artemis's bad attitude.

"You've got that right" snapped Artemis as she got to her feet and collected her book bag. "You want me to walk you back to the tube?" she offered Zatanna in a more friendly tone.

"Actually I'm going to stay a little longer" Zatanna replied apologetically, "It took a full days wheedling before my dad would let me visit the cave so I think I'll make the most of it before he calls to demand I come home."

"Well it's your choice" sighed Artemis. "Just don't let these perverts gross you out too much, some of the stuff they do might make you puke" she warned and then was walking briskly out the door.

"I'm sure she didn't mean most of that" Zatanna said by way of apology, "If you two are into each other I don't mind at all. My dad is way over protective so I totally understand you guys wanting to make the most of time away from your parents."

"Umm, actually my parents don't live on Earth" M'gann quietly clarified. She wasn't sure if she should add her belief that they were probably never going to visit her either.

Zatanna took that as an opportunity to gripe more about her father "It must be nice not having someone trying to control your life. My dad wants to make me into some kind of nun. I mean look, he sends me to an actual catholic school" she said and gestured to the schoolgirl uniform she was wearing, "I was only eight when Matthew Haynes gave me a chocolate heart for Valentines Day. The next thing I knew dad had me enrolled in an all girls' school."

Wally chuckled sympathetically. "So I take it dating must be hard?" he asked.

"Hard? Try impossible!" Zatanna whined, "He doesn't want me thinking about boys or kissing or god forbid sex. Hey dad I'm not a little kid anymore!" Leaning forward like she was sharing a forbidden secret she whispered "Did you know he put an actual impotence curse on our house? If a guy who comes within-"

Zatanna's story was interrupted by a jazzy ringtone from her jacket's inner pocket. "See? It's like he's got a spell so he knows exactly when I'm stepping out of line" she lamented. Standing up she grabbed her own bag and headed to the door. "Hopefully I'll get to see you guys another time" she called out as she left.

M'gann had taken a liking to Zatanna and hoped she might join the team on a permanent basis. Despite the fact that Zatanna got along with Artemis they seemed to be opposites. While Artemis was judgmental and mean Zatanna seemed supportive and kind. She was the kind of girl she wanted as a friend if only they could spend more time together. As she thought about that she could hear the sound of a zeta-tube engaging.

"It seems we're alone" remarked Wally.

M'gann grinned at him and stood up. She knew by now that 'alone' was Wally's way of telling her 'take off your clothes'.

With only two things on it didn't take long to do what he'd asked. Grasping her shirt she lifted it over her head and then slowly spun around with arms raised so Wally could get a good look at her chest from every angle. Pointing her backside at him she shimmied out of her shorts and then bent over using a light spank to set her butt jiggling.

Watching keenly Wally unfastened his belt and pants. Shifting to the front of the seat he beckoned M'gann to come closer by tapping on his thigh. She crawled to him and settled between his legs so that she was in position to reach his cock. "Can I?" she asked.

"Of course babe you know nothing would make me happier" he replied.

Having got his approval she steadied his dick with one hand and began softly sucking on the head until he'd hardened enough for her to take him into her mouth. From there she bobbed up and down while her tongue bathed him in her saliva. By now she considered herself quite good at making Wally happy with her mouth, he didn't call her his 'good little cock sucker' for nothing.

Feeling his hands on the back of her head she let him begin pressing her face down onto his stiffened shaft. As confident as she was in her own abilities she knew that the surest way to guarantee his pleasure was to let him decide how much she should take. Controlling her motions Wally began feeding her more of his dick becoming faster and harder with his pace. She half choked when he made the first push into her throat but easily recovered and made sure to look up into his eyes adoringly while he pressed her down further.

Seeing her reaction Wally gave a smile in return. "Yeah babe I'm going to give you what you love" he promised.

Eliciting light gagging and gurgles from her he confidently pushed her mouth down on his dick with short quick strokes. M'gann clasped her hands tightly behind her back so they wouldn't interfere; she could manage him all the way down now, something she was immensely proud of, but she still wasn't confident she wouldn't sometimes embarrass herself with unneeded struggling.

Avoiding mistakes like that was important since convincing Wally to face fuck her was a sure way to please him and that was what kept his coveted praises coming. The worst thing she could do in this situation would be to disappoint him. M'gann had become so close to Wally that she didn't know how she'd manage if he decided she wasn't a good enough girlfriend anymore and left her.

So no matter what difficulties might appear she wouldn't let herself be stopped from giving Wally great oral. So she blinked away the tears that formed in her eyes and showed him a happy face. When his dick roughly banged the inside of her throat she ignored it and used her tongue to give him more pleasure. When the periods between him letting her breathe got too long she just submitted to the light headedness and let Wally decide when she could have oxygen again.

That last point was being amply tested now as Wally pushed her all the way down until her lips pressed firmly into the base of his shaft. "Just like that" he said and held her softly in place while he let out a breath and just relaxed to the sensation of her throat weakly convulsing around him while she made wet little gasping sounds. M'gann allowed her world to start darkening as awareness beyond the feeling of his dick faded away.

"That's so hot" a feminine voice said.

Wally reflexively let go and whipped his head around to gape at an equally surprised Zatanna. While they stared at each other a retching sound signaled that M'gann had pulled Wally's cock from her throat and was now looking at her too. From the doorway Zatanna raised her hand to reveal the phone she was carrying. "False alarm" she sheepishly admitted.

Wally rushed to apologize for the lewd state they'd been found in. "We're so sorry Zatanna we honestly thought you'd left. Please don't get us in trouble. It will only take a minute to get out of your way." M'gann shyly slung an arm across her chest and Wally grabbed a cushion to cover his lap.

Biting her lip Zatanna looked between the two of them and worked up the courage to say what she was really thinking. "Actually I meant what I said earlier, I'm ok if you guys want to have fun. I mean that was...that was really hot what you were just doing."

For a girl as sexually repressed as Zatanna getting to see it in real life was enough to make her ignore social conventions. Under her father's watch anything related to sex was strictly prohibited, he wasn't going to let his little girl be tainted by any of it. But that was a futile effort. Zatanna's young body was filled with hormones all designed to make her want sex even above reason. Forbidding it didn't make her stop wanting it, it just made her associate forbidden things with things that made her horny.

When she broke the internet filters at home (her dad's thing was magic, not technology) she went straight for the hardcore porn. Having been drawn into thinking that sex was better the more taboo it was she had quickly graduated to watching rough fuck flicks and masturbating wildly to scenes of girls being treated like objects. Watching Wally force his dick down M'gann's throat had made her instantly wet so despite the awkwardness of the situation she wanted to see more.

"I'm sorry if this sounds way too forward but would it be ok if I...if I watched what you're doing some more?" she asked hopefully.

M'gann was intrigued "You want to watch me?" It had been her assumption that most people saw her as a freak like Artemis said. Zatanna being an exception to that was heartening. She hoped that maybe Zatanna was suggesting she wanted to be friends by showing an interest in what she was doing. Relaxing she lowered her arm and answered "If Wally says yes then I'd be happy to let you watch."

Put on the spot Wally looked to M'gann and then back to Zatanna but realized she wasn't making eye contact with him, she was checking out M'gann's chest instead. The chance that he might get to see some girl/girl action let his dick make the decision for him. "Of course we can give Zatanna a demo if you want to babe" he answered, "Do you remember that thing where you're on your back?"

They'd only tried it a few times but M'gann knew what he was talking about, it made sense if they wanted Zatanna to be able to see what was going on. Wally got out of her way so she could lie on the coach and put her head over the armrest. Patting the spot beside her she called to Zatanna "you can sit beside me and see how Wally does it."

Zatanna skipped over joyfully and plopped herself down. M'gann smiled at the eagerness she showed at doing something with her. Clasping her hands together under her body she tilted her head backwards until she was looking upside down at Wally's thighs. In this position her mouth and throat lined up perfectly. Opening wide she got ready to show Zatanna just how well she could please her boyfriend.

Guiding his hard dick into her mouth Wally started making small strokes without entering her throat yet. With rapt attention Zatanna leaned across M'gann's chest to be closer to the action. Wally moaned softly and catching himself explained "She's doing this thing with her tongue."

"She's that eager huh?" said Zatanna.

"Oh yeah she loves it when I give her all of my dick" he replied and pushed forward eliciting a gurgle from M'gann as he slid smoothly into her throat, the angle of her head making it much easier for him to get it in. Pulling out again so that he only touched her lips he then made a single uniform motion to push his dick all the way down her throat until his balls were tickling her nose. M'gann bore it well, gagging slightly but otherwise letting herself be freely used so that Wally could put on a show for Zatanna.

Fascinated by it Zatanna ran her finger along M'gann's neck where it bulged over Wally's cock. Seeing her interest he pulled back until he was just above where was touching and then made short pointed strokes. "That is so cool" Zatanna remarked as she could feel his dick nudging her fingers through the wall of M'gann's throat. In turn M'gann did her best not to choke and heave at them treating it like a child's toy.

As Zatanna became more relaxed with the idea of touching another girl's body her attention went back to the breasts that she had checked out earlier. Running her hands over them she noted with jealousy that they might be a bit bigger than hers and definitely more plump, though Zatanna knew there was still time to catch up with the older girl.

"Can I squeeze them?" she asked Wally. By now his attention had become focused entirely on the fair skinned schoolgirl who was hinting at a lesbian attraction to his girlfriend. Despite there being a naked girl right under him it was the fully clothed one who stole his attention with her scandalous interest.

"Oh yeah she'd love that too, we're both pros at this" he said trying to impress her. Intent on showing some bravado his hips picked up speed until he was absent mindedly fucking M'gann's throat with the same powerful strokes he reserved for her pussy. Zatanna squeezed M'gann's boobs tentatively at first but then she got more aggressive and began digging her nails in to forcefully knead them while watching Wally's dick slam into the Martian girl's mouth.

While M'gann had lots of experience by now Wally had never fucked her throat this hard before nor had she ever been subject to a second person using her at the same time. Besieged on two sides M'gann lost the concentration needed to keep her body in check and began gagging rapidly against her will. It felt like her whole body was being pummeled and all she could do was keep her arms tucked behind her and hope that Wally and Zatanna would be happy with her despite her shortcomings.

Finally Wally slowed down and withdrew letting M'gann gasp for air. Fishing for compliments to impress Zatanna with he looked down and asked "So was I great or what babe?"

Recovering M'gann looked from Wally to Zatanna who both seemed eager to hear her thoughts. She really wanted to make a good impression on Zatanna so she smiled widely. "I loved it Wally, it felt really nice. I hope you had fun too Zatanna" she said.

Unlike M'gann's boyfriend Zatanna wasn't fooled. What she and Wally had just done to the poor girl was not a feel good experience and it was obvious she was just saying what they wanted to hear. She couldn't help but feel impressed by the girl's unflinching submissiveness in the face of Wally's ignorant abuse and her own intentional cruelty. A desire bloomed in her to test how far M'gann could be pushed.

In an innocent voice she asked "Have you guys tried anal?"

 

* * *

 

Wally promised to tidy things up in the common room and then be ready in the bedroom by the time M'gann and Zatanna arrived, giving the girls a chance to talk privately while they walked at a non-super speed pace.

Wally had already known what anal was but M'gann needed Zatanna to explain it for her. She hadn't known sex could work like that, but then she didn't know dicks should go in mouths either until she started dating Wally. It left her a little worried as to why he hadn't suggested it himself, had she done something wrong? Fortunately Zatanna was around to fill her in and was even giving her some last minute advice.

"So the thing to remember is that it hurts at first" explained Zatanna.

"Right, like when Wally took my virginity" said M'gann nodding along.

"Exactly, but your ass is extra tight so it will take more effort. Whatever you do don't go slow your first time" Zatanna lied, "If you do that you won't loosen up and it will just keep hurting until you do it right. So make sure Wally doesn't get scared and hold back, keep him going hard and deep until the pain passes and then it will start to feel really good."

"Thanks Zatanna, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me" said M'gann. She had a strong feeling that they were on track to becoming friends and that made her decide that the difficult experience on the couch had been worth it.

 

* * *

 

With happy anticipation M'gann waited with her hands and knees on the mattress while Wally fidgeted with the head of cock trying to push it past her tight anal ring. Before he'd been rubbing something greasy on his dick and against her opening until Zatanna said it was enough and encouraged him to not keep them waiting. She could feel how strongly her body resisted his attempts to penetrate her and wondered how this actually worked.

Sitting in front of her Zatanna handled the delay by stroking her cheek soothingly, "You're going to love this" she promised. Only a moment later Wally gave a masculine grunt accompanied by a strong thrust and suddenly he was past her opening and impaling several inches of thick hard man meat into her ass.

M'gann let loose a scream worthy of a banshee. She had expected it to hurt like her first time but this was so much worse. Even fighting super villains she couldn't remember feeling this much concentrated pain, it was like he was splitting her body apart.

"Oh crap, are you ok M'gann?" Wally asked quickly.

He had stopped moving immediately but M'gann could still feel the searing pain in her ass. In a second she was hit by panic as her mind replayed Zatanna's advice with heightened urgency. It reminded her that hesitating like this was only giving her more of the horrible pain she was experiencing. She wanted to get past this unbearable hurt as quickly as possible, whatever it took.

"I'm ok Wally" she answered through clenched teeth. "I just got a little too excited, I didn't mean to be so loud" she added hoping he would accept that her screaming was from enjoyment. "Just please" she begged emphatically, "don't stop again. It feels good, really it does."

Glad that he hadn't hurt her Wally gripped her thighs tightly and started thrusting again. It took a lot of effort to fuck her tight ass and he grunted and groaned as he drove his dick in deeper. He'd never asked M'gann about anal on his own because he was afraid she wouldn't like it, however judging by all the sounds she was making she didn't just like it she loved it. He owed Zatanna big time.

For M'gann the pain continued unabated. She was trying to hold some of it in but still she cried and moaned in agony as his dick kept finding new pain receptors to strike. Tears ran down over her grimacing lips but fortunately Zatanna was the only one who could see them. Zatanna wore a big toothy grin and M'gann was thankful that the other girl was willing to cover for her as she screamed again.

"This feels amazing for me too M'gann, your ass is like a vice. We should do it like this all the time!" Wally said still oblivious to her suffering. M'gann was glad that she was giving him new pleasures and in the past that had been more than enough to see her through any difficulties. But his balls were slapping against her as he managed to bury his entire dick inside her burning rectum. She was starting to wonder if she could really handle the price required to earn his praise today.

Staring pleadingly at Zatanna she whispered "it's still hurting" between sobs.

"Shh" Zatanna soothed and brought her face closer, reaching under M'gann's hair to rub the back of her neck comfortingly. "Just be brave" she whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Wally curiously, wondering if perhaps Zatanna was trying to secretly sweet talk his girl into some future lesbian fun that he'd want to watch.

"Just something we planned earlier" Zatanna replied casually. Lowering her voice again she assured M'gann "This will make it all better." M'gann's eyes widened in confusion when Zatanna closed her hands around her neck and started squeezing, choking her hard enough to cut off both her voice and her supply of fresh air.

"Alright big stud now she wants it as hard as you can give it" Zatanna loudly goaded Wally.

Wally fixed his eyes down at his crotch to guide himself as he made long strokes by pulling back until he was nearly out and then slamming all the way back in as fast as he could without using super speed. Sweat pooled on his forehead and he focused intently on the challenge of giving M'gann the hardest ass fucking humanly possible.

M'gann didn't know why this was happening or grasp how this was supposed to help. All she could understand was that she was in misery as her body was overwhelmed with every type of pain and alarm imaginable. Her lungs burned and her ass burned and her mind just wanted to retreat into some tiny dark place and hide.

On the outside Zatanna watched with glee as M'gann's eyes rolled back until they were just whites and her whole body began convulsing uncontrollably. Waiting until she had almost passed out Zatanna finally relented and let M'gann collapse against her.

"Holy shit! I've never seen her cum that hard" said Wally.

"You've worn her out with that big dick of yours" Zatanna said to flatter him, "you should finish up quick so she can get some rest."

"Right, yeah. I'm already close" he replied. Taking a few more short strokes he pulled out. "You might want to step back, she really likes it on her face" he warned.

Zatanna got out of the way and let the dazed M'gann land on her side. Rubbing his dick Wally barely made it before he climaxed all over the portion of her face that wasn't pressed into the mattress. Cum seeped into her ear and ran over her closed eyelid but she had neither the strength nor the awareness to do anything about it.

Not wanting Wally to stick around too long Zatanna piled on more flattery "It looks like you came like a stud Wally. You should get something to eat so you can recharge that beast of yours while I help M'gann get cleaned up and go to sleep."

"Yeah" Wally panted, "that sounds like a good plan." Grabbing his bundled clothes from a chair he went for the door. "Hey, any chance we'll see you again soon?"

"If I can, I had a great time with you guys so I just need to convince my dad" Zatanna answered. When Wally was out of the room she took a seat in his chair and watched the quiet heap of a girl on the bed. Reaching under her skirt she started to finger herself.

It was going to be a challenge but she'd convince her dad to let her visit more often. Wally would be much easier, as far as she was concerned he was already wrapped around her little finger. That left M'gann who presently looked like a discarded cum rag. Rubbing her clit she thought about all the twisted things she wanted to try out on the naive girl. "I'm going to have so much fun with you" Zatanna said to herself.

From beneath the white goo a voice weakly stirred "Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Oh for sure" replied Zatanna, "We're going to be best friends from now on."

As much as she could at that moment M'gann smiled at the confirmation before exhaustion finally sent her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There can be one more chapter before this story is done. If you want to see how it ends leave a comment and tell me what you liked so far or what you think was wrong with it. Any feedback is appreciated and leads to more writing.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was intended or could still be the start of a short anthology of unconnected stories that follow different ideas for Wally managing to satisfy his lust and score with M'gann. I'm not really sure how I feel about the way it turned out. If you want to see more please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
